Such mixers are used in exhaust systems in order to bring about an efficient mixing of reactant, for example, a urea/water solution, which is injected into the exhaust gas stream farther upstream, with the exhaust gas discharged from the internal combustion engine. The mixer body is carried by the carrier area in relation to exhaust gas-carrying components of the exhaust system such that the exhaust gas flowing in the exhaust gas-carrying components can flow around the flow deflection elements thereof mixer body and the flow deflection elements can generate the swirling necessary for the mixing in the process.